


Late Night Lovin'

by Inumaru12



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Some vague and badly written porn, These three are my new OT3, Threesome, idk its been so long since I've written porn, this just kinda came out of nowhere, welp hopefully this will help with my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some VarBoZhu (Varrick/Bolin/Zhu Li) vague smut/porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Lovin'

Bolin hissed as the heat filled him.  A keening whine slipped out of his mouth and his hands shook as he gently grabbed the hips of the person who was on top of him.  Zhu Li barely let out a sound, she was always so quiet, so in control, when she brought herself down onto Bolin and dug her pristine nails into his shoulders.  The young man knew with the way she was, he really didn’t need to treat her so gently, as she tended to like the roughness but he would save that for another night.

  
There was a chuckling from behind Zhu Li coming from Varrick as leaned over Zhu Li’s shoulder, pressing deeper into Bolin as he did so, and he leered at the younger man.

  
“Bolin, you make such cute noises; I could listen to them all day.  If only you’d let me record them and then I could listen to them whenever I want!”  The man kissed Zhu Li’s neck as he pressed his chest against her bare back, watching the two of them.

  
“No.” Both Bolin and Zhu Li replied in singularity and Varrick sighed.

  
“Oh well.  Besides, it’s nothing to the real deal.”  The man jerked his hips in a different motion and grinned in satisfaction when he heard Bolin gasp and moan because of it.

  
The black haired young man could hear Varrick still talking but his mind couldn’t comprehend the words at the moment as his body was too overwhelmed by the double pleasure that was racing through his body like electricity.  Even though, Bolin knew from experience that Varrick would keep talking until he was close to orgasm.  Hell, when Varrick was in Bolin’s position just the other night, his cries and high pitched babbling made Bolin very glad that they didn’t have neighbors.

  
Zhu Li let out a soft moan and that pulled Bolin out of his pleasure filled hazed so he could suddenly focus on her.  He could feel her thighs spasm and clamp down on his waist and her body pulls him even deeper inside of her.  And as her walls tighten around him, Bolin feels the last of his restraint slip away and with long moan and fluttering eyes, Bolin comes.

Bolin and Zhu Li are panting, still riding their shared highs, with Bolin spread eagle and Zhu Li lying on top of him with her forehead against his shoulder and with him still inside her.  Varrick growled as pushed into Bolin quickly, trying to make his own release come quicker and Bolin just moaned tiredly.  Zhu Li pulled herself up and off Bolin, causing a gasp from the younger man, before slumping onto the bed next to him and watched the two with tired but satisfied eyes.

  
It was over soon as Varrick came with a cry of a mix of both Bolin’s and Zhu Li’s name.  He didn’t slump over like the other two has done, but slowly pulled himself out and gently stroked Bolin’s skin as he caught his breath.

  
After a few moments, Varrick crawled onto the bed and forcefully wedged himself between the two, who grumbled but moved to accommodate him, the man put his arms around both of their shoulder’s and pulled them close.  Zhu Li and Bolin leaned in without complaint; both enjoyed his closeness anyway.  The man kissed both of their foreheads and the two of them smiled; Bolin’s a large and sleepy one while Zhu Li’s was smaller though just as happy.

  
“Can’t wait for tomorrow,” Varrick slurred slightly, sleep already creeping up on him.  “Tomorrow is your day Zhu Li.”

  
Zhu Li’s small smile changed into a smirk.

  
“I’m thinking leather is going to be a must tomorrow.”  She purred.

  
Both the men shivered and it wasn’t from the cold.

  
“Ugh, I’m too tired to be horny again.”  Bolin complained, burrowing his face into Varrick’s neck.

  
“Yeah Zhu Li; you can’t say things like that before bed or else we’ll be stuck up all night thinking about it.” Varrick pouted a bit and the woman just shrugged.

  
She didn’t say anything else but left Varrick’s arm to roll over and turn off the bedside lamp and quickly move back into his arm.  Even though Varrick had complained about not being able to sleep just moments before, he was the first person to fall asleep.

His two other lovers were soon to follow behind.

  
** Fin **

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing on some Varrick/Bolin fluffy romance and then some how this comes out of nowhere and smacks me over the head and forces me to write it. It's short but hey, whatever gets me out of this writing block of mine!
> 
> Also, please forgive me for the crappy title; it's 3am as of me writing this and I have to get up in 3 and a half hour to get ready for work and i'm tired yet wired at the same time.


End file.
